Now It's Too Late
by SMarie5
Summary: A shot to the head would do the trick, did no one see it coming? WARNING: Character death


**I know this isn't a FL update, but I'm so busy with school. Stupid Engineering core classes... Anyway, I'm struggling with where I want that story to go, but I had this one in my head and had to get it out. Reviews would be much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, this is pointless. I obviously don't own WOWP or Camp Rock. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this here...**

* * *

It was just a moment in eternity, but my entire life changed that day. I was no longer a child, no longer a high school student, no longer innocent to the cruelty of life. I should have seen what was going on in her head. I should have helped her, stopped her. But now it's too late. She's gone, and so are the other she took with her.

17 year old Alex Russo was harassed daily, to the point of getting beaten up regularly. She couldn't understand why. Just because she liked other girls? She didn't know why that was so bad, even if she did go to a catholic school. She though religion told people to love and care about everyone. She didn't forsee the consequences of coming out before she did, and after that it was too late.

That was why she didn't make me come out when we got together. She didn't want the same thing to happen to me, she cared about me too much. She consistently told me it was okay, that she could take it until graduation day. We dated in secret for almost a year before that one, single, fateful day.

I couldn't tell you what was going through her head that day. I wish I could, maybe that would help me understand. We were 3 months from graduation, almost free. She had been through this for years, I never thought she would reach her breaking point. I thought our love would help her through.

And Lord, did I love her. I loved her more than I even loved myself. We were getting married in June, after graduation. I thought we were anyway…

* * *

_It was a day, same as any other. I didn't think this day would mean anything. It was just the beginning of April, and who cares about April 5__th__ except those born that day? _

_I applied my makeup before class started, I was one of those girls who refused to leave the house without makeup. I put on my uniform and nearly missed the bus as usual, nothing different about the day. As I looked around the bus, however, I couldn't find Alex. I assumed she wasn't feeling well and was skipping class today, so I shot her a text hoping she was alright and listened to music on my way to campus._

_High school, four years of either pure happiness or pure hell. Just luck decides what you get. I got somewhere in the middle, closer to hell than happiness. But I had Alex, and that was all I needed._

_Second period rolled around, and I still hadn't heard from Alex. That was strange, we usually texted the entire day, regardless if we were together or not. I was beginning to get concerned, but I focused on my classes._

_Second period had just ended when it happened. A loud bang, and then screams. It was a surreal moment, I couldn't comprehend what was going on. Who would shoot up a Catholic school? A second bang followed, and there was no avoiding the truth—someone was shooting people._

_I raced to the bathroom, clinging to the memory of Alex and I having sex there to remove me from the situation I had found myself in. My phone buzzed. Alex!_

"_Where are you? I'm worried…"_

"_In our bathroom, where are you?"_

_A shot rang again, right outside the bathroom. I looked at the three other girls with me, halfheartedly saying words of encouragement and hope. We were going to be okay, it was all going to be alright. _

"_I'm coming to you."_

_I felt relief, Alex was coming for me. I needed her._

"_Mitchie!" I heard Alex's voice outside the bathroom and I raced to the door. _

"_Alex!" I opened the door to see my lover, my fiancé, holding the gun that was killing people._

"_No…" I said, not comprehending what I was seeing. Tears freely fell from my face, she was the shooter? How could she? I thought I knew her._

"_I love you Mitch. Always remember that." She said. Then she did what I never could have imagined. She put the gun to her head, and pulled the trigger._

"_Alex! No!" I screamed, but it was too late. She was gone. Forever._

* * *

I faced a tragedy that day. I lost my lover. The next day I came out as her fiancé, her lover for more than a year. I knew she would have wanted me to coast through my last few months, but I needed to do it. I couldn't let people think she did it because she was alone, that no one else was like her.

People were disgusted with me, how I could be in love with the girl that killed 16 people, including herself. I got the 'Alex Russo' treatment daily, as she did while she was alive. But that brought me closer to her.

I had nightmares for more than a year. I watched the love of my life kill herself, right in front of her. I could still hear her last words echo in my room at night. I loved her.

School was shut down for two weeks. A memorial was held the day we returned, for all those who died that day. We were told to bring something that reminded us of the one we missed most. I knew no one would bring something of Alex, but I had to. It was a moment I thought would kill me, setting that picture of me and Alex together, kissing, on that memorial. I thought someone would kill me, what was I doing? Honoring the cause of all this pain?

No one said a thing. They caused it to. Would she have done it if they hadn't pushed her to do it? To lash out at the pain she had survived for nearly three years? Was it entirely her fault? Some thought so, some didn't. It was a day of change.

Now, people did take their grief out on me. I didn't blame them for it. I would have done the same thing.

Why did she do it? I missed her with my entire soul. We graduated with 16 less than we should have. We could feel the ache of those who we were missing. Their names were called with the rest of us.

It should never have happened. That kind of pain and suffering? Not worth it. We should have accepted not only ourselves but also others. If we had done that, we would have more lives with us today.

But now it's too late.


End file.
